Of Cats and Heights
by Sweet Ichigo
Summary: Ryoma didn’t hate his height just as long as he can play tennis, but with Karupin being hungry and not reaching that cat food at the top shelf, well… he hates it right now.


Of Cat Foods and Heights

Pair: MomoxRyo. Give more love to these couple.

-

Ryoma knew of his problem and he didn't like it. Actually, he despised it! He was already forced to drink 2-3 glasses of that despised thing and it didn't work! He was still short!

Yes everyone, the prince of tennis is throwing a tantrum because he is still short. Well, he wouldn't even think of that problem, I mean, he is the prince of tennis so height wouldn't matter in the sport because they, as Ryoma would say, are still "Mada mada".

But as you know, Ryoma is currently not playing the sport (oh, the horror!), he is actually in the grocery store eyeing the cat food that Karupin loves so much but alas, it's in the top shelf and well, he can't reach it.

Pride be damned! Ryoma is going to get that cat food no matter what! It is, after all, for his adorable kitty. So Ryoma reached up and up… it's too far, wait! He's nearing there… only 1 cm apart… there! He got it!

But wait, how did he even reach it? And whose arms are those on his stomach?

"A senpai always help his kohai, ne?" Momoshiro teased Echizen, who is now squirming to be put down, and he did, though he "accidentally" drop the can on Momoshiro's head. Oh, the poor can…

"Itai! That's not a way to thank a senpai, Echizen. It's not the way." Though Echizen wasn't listening to him, instead he was looking up at the top shelf. He caught the wrong can! Instead of Karupin's favorite, he caught the wrong one! He would have to get another one, the correct one. Unless…

"Hora Echizen! Are you ignoring me? Hora! Echizen! Echi-" Echizen looked at him sternly.

"Momo-senpai, get me that can." He ordered his senpai. Momo twitched.

"Eh! No way! Why should I? You already have a can!"

"You made me get the wrong one so get me the right one."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my senpai and senpai's always help their kouhai." Echizen smirked.

'_The little bastard'_

"Hai… hai…" Momoshiro reached up and was about to take the can but,

"Not that can! The other one!" The hand went to the right.

"No! The other!" The hand went to the left.

"No!" Hand is on the right again.

"The other!" Hand is on the left, again. Momo was getting tired of this and well, he cramped his arm so he was going to use his other arm when he hit the cans. And well, it hit them both.

"Ow…"

"Baka." Momo glared at Echizen.

"You know it's your fault!"

"No it's not! You just don't know what to get baka-senpai."

"Ara! Have some respect to a senpai!"

"Yadda."

"Why you-"

As they continue bickering, they didn't notice what position they are in. I mean from the other people's point of view, they look like they're doing it. And yes, by it, I mean sex.

And of course, you know who the bottom is, right?

"What happened there? Did the cans f-" The manager apparently heard the cans that fell and well, it came to this.

"Excuse me; this is a grocery store not a hotel. If you two would please break it out. And aren't you two young to do this? Shame on you two! Young man, you should wait until you're married! And you young lady should be ashamed on starting this!"

(Yes, Momo was under and Ryoma is straddling him. Don't worry, Ryoma is still the uke.)

This is another thing that Ryoma hates, people mistaking him to be a girl.

Momo chuckled, apparently hiding his laughter, well… it didn't work. He laughed out loud and rolled on the floor (Or in other words, he lol-ed and rofl-ed).

Ryoma glared at him and at the manager.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a girl and he's not my boyfriend. He's my bitch." He pulled Momo's collar and kissed him.

"Now, go get the cat food, I'll wait at the cashier." Ryoma left and Momo was still in shock but proceeded to get the cat food and went to the cashier.

Man, talk about whipped.

And the manager? Well, she got a major nosebleed, nothing to worry about… well, except blood loss, but who cares?

OWARI

-


End file.
